Purchases through online commercial platforms are steadily increasing worldwide. The customers of such platforms experience it as a disadvantage that delivery services often make deliveries at times when the customer is not at home. Therefore, it is frequently necessary for customers to have their parcels delivered to package stations or branches of a delivery service, or have the parcels delivered to friends or neighbors. On the one hand, this causes substantial increased expense for the customers, and on the other hand the undeliverable or not directly deliverable parcels cause additional costs to delivery services.
The Internet site www.cardrops.com proposes delivering goods to a motor vehicle. For this, the trunk of the motor vehicle can be opened by remote control.
Publication DE 10 2011 018 901 A1 discloses a method for activating a motor vehicle closure system by a service provider or a service recipient. After a requesting of a service, at least one pass code is relayed for the activation of the motor vehicle closure system by the motor vehicle owner to the service recipient or the service provider, who is not the motor vehicle owner. In addition, the position of the motor vehicle is relayed. The person who is not the motor vehicle owner is authenticated by the pass code, after which the motor vehicle closure system is activated. The motor vehicle can be used as a personalized storage space with personal delivery.
Document JP 2006 206225 A concerns a method for receiving of shipments by means of a vehicle. The information required for the reception, namely a parking position as well as an identification information, is recorded prior to the shipping on an information server. In the course of the delivery, an authentication is done to a device at the vehicle side by means of a device of the delivery vehicle, after which a locking of a trunk space is released.
Another system for the relaying of shipments to vehicles is known from document DE 10 2011 089 496 A1. An authorization to open at least one door and/or a trunk space of the vehicle is relayed to a communication transmitter device of the delivery agent. By relaying a radio signal, containing the authorization, to the vehicle, the opening of at least one door and/or one trunk space is done.
Document DE 199 53 622 A1 discloses a method for operating a goods shipping system with a plurality of goods containers. The goods container each comprise a closure device, a storage device, a reading device and a comparison device. An access code is stored in the storage device. For access to the goods containers, delivery codes can be read from a data medium. These are compared against the access codes, and if they match there occurs an unlatching of the closure device of the goods container.